


Misunderstood Message

by snowlight_04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaisoo AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight_04/pseuds/snowlight_04
Summary: Jongin likes to bully Kyungsoo even though he gets annoyed because the latter doesn't seem to show any reaction - until one day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I hope you'll enjoy 'Misunderstood Message'!  
> 

And there he was, sitting in the middle row of the classroom, next to the window that reached to the very front. Studying the events that happened in front of him with his owl like eyes.  
Round black glasses emphasizing them even more.

Do Kyungsoo.

\------

The door flew open and a face he knew too well appeared. And of course he wasn't alone, followed by two tall boys, running after him like obedient dogs.

Kyungsoo's expression kept being unreadable, like it always did. However, on the inside he was feeling furious, fingers gripping the pen tighter.

Kim Jongin.

He took smooth steps towards Kyungsoo, his smile already starting to morph into a mocking grin.

„What are you looking at?“

the taller one said, classifying it as a question he didn't need an answer to. He wanted to mock him, tease him until he snapped.

Kyungsoo lowered his head, swallowing, trying to push the lump in his throat down. He gripped his pen even tighter, fingers turning white.

He had expected it.

He knew he would come up to him and open his shit talking mouth. A mouth that until now, had never said a nice word to him. 

Kyungsoo looked up and Jongin scoffed in response after seeing his unchanged, unreadable expression. It annoyed him to the core. 

Fucking react already.

Jongin, visibly irritated took his seat next to Kyungsoo's. And Kyungsoo felt it. The burning stare the taller one gave him. Burning into his right side, making the skin under his white school uniform itch.

Kyungsoo payed attention to the teacher that entered the room and started the lesson. Not to the intensive burning stare that wouldn't stop, little mean comments that wouldn't stop. Jongin wanted his attention. 

Kyungsoo's eyes were glued to the blackboard, not wanting to give him the attention he wanted, or needed. So he kept staring straight ahead, keeping his concentration, keeping his cool.

\------

The bell made him let out a sigh of relief, loud enough for the taller one to hear.

„I should be the one sighing. Sitting next to you is horrible. You're so boring.“

Kyungsoo's eyebrows moved slightly as his face muscles tensed up in annoyance. So faint that Jongin didn't even notice, with half of his attention on his friend's that made their way to him from the other side of the classroom. Awaiting a reunion after they left him, before he went to Kyungsoo to mock him this morning.

The smaller one saw that moment as an opportunity to grab his binder and backpack to rush outside.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hey! Wait! You little..“

Jongin yelled, clicking his tongue.

\-------

Cold Spring air hit him as he left the school building, on his way to the cafeteria.

„Hey Kyungsoo!“

He turned around in surprise, staring into his tall friend's face.

Park Chanyeol.

A little smile formed on Kyungsoo's lips as the taller one put his arm around his shoulder, walking alongside him.

„You look pretty... pissed off?“

Chanyeol said with a concern in his voice.

„I guess.“

„Is it him again?“

A sigh left Kyungsoo.

„You know you can tell me. I'll punch him in the face for you.“

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together.

„I can defend myself.“ 

He stated. Making Chanyeol roll his eyes. 

„You always say that. I don't wanna watch that bastard molest you 24/7.“

„It's okay Chanyeol.“

„No, it's not. And you know it.“

Kyungsoo stopped walking and grabbed Chanyeol's left upper arm with a force that one didn't expect from a person as small as him.

„Don't you dare do anything for me. You'll only make me look like a weak dumbass. I am not.“

„Ouch!“

Chanyeol whined, his expression twisting in pain.

„I know, I know!“

The taller one bursted out, sighing in relief as the smaller one let go.

„Why aren't you like that to him? I seriously don't understand you.“

Chanyeol muttered. Scared of another sudden attack. His arm was still hanging loosely around Kyungsoo's shoulder.

„As if I would stoop to his level. He's not worth it. I don't wanna see that stupid victorious grin on his face.“

But that was exactly what he saw.

\-------

As he arrived at the cafeteria, Chanyeol already left him, going home because his classes were over.

Kyungsoo took a seat at an empty bench. Putting his poor excuse of a coffee, as well as a tray of bad tasting food on the matte, white, plasticity table. As always he chose the same table, from there he had a good view of the whole cafeteria.

And because of that good view he could see Jongin and his 'dogs' enter the cafeteria, immediately hearing the noises of girls in awe. Kyungsoo looked down, rolling his eyes.

It would have been too nice.

Maybe, he thought Jongin wouldn't see him when he looked down like this. But it was a dumb thought. As dumb as thinking the teacher wouldn't pick one if they stared down.

Of course he saw him.

Of course he walked to him the second he got his tray of food with today's special, fried chicken.

Don't look up. Just don't look up.

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut. His shoulders hunching before slumping down entirely at the sound of Jongin's food tray hitting the table, followed by him sitting down.

His shoulders were still tense, his gaze still on his untouched plate of food.

„Hey Four-eyes.“

Jongin mocked.

„How dare you run away. That was rude.“

He said dramatically.

Kyungsoo shut his ears.

„Can't even talk to me, huh?“

Jongin got annoyed. He took Kyungsoo's unopened can of coffee and therefore earned a gaze from the smaller one, who was desperately trying to keep his cool.

Jongin caught a frown on Kyungsoo's face. He was surprised seeing him have a different expression than usual so he leaned towards him to make sure.

„Are you by any chance.. mad?“

He asked. Already having that stupid grin on his face. He snorted.

„Seriously?“

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. His blood was boiling.

In all those months he had mocked him, Jongin never saw Kyungsoo react. It made him feel a sort of satisfaction.

Kyungsoo didn't know why his small frame was shaking, he didn't know why the taller one's words made him feel so furious today, even though he hasn't been giving a shit for the longest time.

Did it pent up?

„Wow, Blank-soo is seriously mad.“

A victorious grin formed on his lips. The feeling of satisfaction spreading throughout the taller one's whole body.

And then he snapped.

Kyungsoo snapped.

The smaller one stood up with a force that made the whole bench shake. It made Jongin jerk. He wanted to yell at his bully but the words were stuck in his throat. In that moment all eyes were on him, including Jongin's that were widened in surprise and shock. The taller one was taken aback.

Before he could watch Jongin's victorious smile return, he angrily grabbed his bagpack along with his food tray to vanish for the rest of the lunch break.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo found himself sitting on a isolated bench outside the school campus. Appetite already long lost.

He took a deep breath, hoping the cool air would calm him and soothe his mind.

His face felt hot and his heart still beat in a fast rhythm. He made a fool out of himself. In front of everyone.

Kyungsoo sunk his face in his hands, feeling the warmth of his reddened cheeks on them. The anger turned into embarrassment and he furrowed his brows.

A mild breeze made him look up.

He wanted nothing to occupy his thoughts - so he tried to push them. Push the thoughts far away into the corner of his brain.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He liked the feeling of the wind gently caressing his skin. Being just a touch colder than the actual temperature. It wasn't warm. The sun was barely shining. But he liked the cold wind.

Time passed as he enjoyed the wind that he hoped, blew the thoughts away even futher, to the very back of his brain.

\-------

The school bell rang - as a sign of the lunch break being over, and after a while of waiting and feeling uneasy, Kyungsoo got up and went back to the almost empty cafeteria to return his still untouched tray of food. It was a waste of money and a part of him regretted it.

With the straps of his backpack in his hands Kyungsoo walked back to the school building, just to take a right turn in order to walk home. He didn't want to go back to class. Not with that idiot sitting next to him.

„Kyungsoo!“

Kyungsoo stopped at the familar voice calling him. Face scrunching up and shoulders hunching as awareness of who the owner of this voice was dawned in.

Fuck.

He was caught in the act of leaving school while his classes weren't over.

Kyungsoo slowly turned around to face the person that called out to him. His teacher.

„Where are you going at this hour?“

„Uhm.. I'm not feeling too well Mister.“

Kyungsoo replied, smiling shyly.

„Don't you only have two more lessons left? Is it that bad? You usually don't leave early.“

Kyungsoo smiled, cursing on the inside.

„Yes, but as I said-“

He started and got cut of.

„Oh, I bet you can do it! Come with me!“

His teacher said, turning on his heels.

Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to smile as he followed his teacher to class with dragging steps.

Everything was better than returning back to that jerk. He shouldn't have let himself get roped into this.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud noise could be heared as they approached the classroom and Kyungsoo felt the urge to turn on his heels and walk straight out of the school building. Straight out of this situation.

Their steps came to a stop in front of the light grey classroom door.

Kyungsoo's teacher took the doorhandle and pushed the door open. In response to the teacher's face, the sound level dropped immediately. Besides a few talker, that either, didn't notice or didn't care.

Kyungsoo followed his teacher inside and the first pair of eyes that met his were Jongin's. Though, as fast as they met, they parted.

An internal sigh left him and he decided to sit down at an empty seat in one of the front rows. No way in hell would he sit next to his bully after what happened.

\----------

Jongin couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Kyungsoo take an empty seat in the front row. He couldn't define the feeling he had.

He didn't like it. It felt insulting to him.

Not even 2 minutes had passed before the taller one got up and made his way to the front rows. To Kyungsoo's new seat. 

He stopped behind it, giving Kyungsoo's current seatmate a demanding gaze. Who, in response swallowed nervously and began clearing the table for Jongin. Soon he stood up and left, on his way to find a new seat.

The taller one sat down and looked at Kyungsoo. 

„What was that supposed to be?“

He asked, pissed. Lowering his voice, since he sat in one of the front rows now. 

„Your seat is next to mine.“

He hissed. Pointing to it, even though the smaller one made no move to eye-follow where his finger was pointing.

„Hey, I'm talking to you?!“

Jongin started to get pissed off. He was used to Kyungsoo not paying him attention or ignoring him. But something felt different. Tenser. Colder.

\------

The moment Jongin stood behind him Kyungsoo knew this wouldn't end well. He silently cursed and prayed at the same time. But it was no use.

The taller one made his seatmate run off and sat down next to him. And with that all hope the smaller one had crumbled into pieces.

He felt uncomfortable. After what had happened the atmosphere was tense and oppressive. It kind of felt bad. But in a different way than before. Maybe even worse.

So worse that Kyungsoo couldn't take it anymore and got up, taking his backpack before rushing out of the classroom - leaving behind a baffled teacher and classmates.

As soon as he stepped out the room, he felt better. Pressure leaving his throat, weight falling off his body. Not all of it. But enough for him to breathe.

His fast steps gradually slowed down. Being more calm but also, realisation dawning in.

I made a fool out of myself again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo's felt somebody grab his upper arm, making him jerk and screech in surprise.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the footsteps that were approaching.

Him approaching.

„Why are you avoiding me?“

Kyungsoo knew him by the voice.

He turned around, facing the person that had taken hold of his arm.

It was Jongin.

His voice didn't sound mocking. Rather normal, but angry, as if wanting an explanation. Kyungsoo was looking at him in confusion.

Promptly, the taller one realized his tone of voice and mockingly added:

„Did I make you so mad you're avoiding me now, Four-eyes?“

„Let go of me.“

Kyungsoo said with emphasis.

Jongin's eyes widened, it took him off guard. He wasn't used to the smaller one talking back.  
The grip on Kyungsoo's arm tightened.

„I asked you something.“

„And I asked you to let go of me.“

Kyungsoo responded, trying to tear away his arm from the tallers one's bruising grip.

„Let-“

Before Kyungsoo was able to finish his sentence, Jongin vanished from his vision.

It took him a mere second to realize what was happening.

Jongin was on the ground, groaning - a taller person on top of him, giving his face hard, painful looking punches.

„Chanyeol!“

Kyungsoo called out, recognizing his best friend.

„Chanyeol, stop!“

he shouted, after freeing himself of the frozen state he was in.

„Fucking hell, stop already!“

The smaller one put his arms under Chanyeol's shoulders. Trying to pull him back and away from Jongin who was defending himself - trying to create a distance between the two fighting boys.

Kyungsoo didn't want all of that.

He didn't want his best friend to get hurt.

But that was happening right now. And it hurt to see.

„What are you doing? Stop it this instant!“

They froze.

Froze at the strict voice that could only belong to one person.

Their heads turned, to face - 

the school's principal.

Kyungsoo straightened himself and Chanyeol got up with a jump, followed by Jongin dragging himself up.

Both of their faces were bruised. Blood dripping out of Jongin's nose. Chanyeol had hit him pretty bad, but he himself wasn't uninjured. His lip was bleeding.

„How dare you fight on school ground.“

The three of them lowered their heads.

„This behavior will bring you serious consequences. I hope you are aware of that.“

Silence.

„Follow me.“

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's hand and squeezed it. Signalising he was sorry, a silent apology and a silent support before walking ahead. It made Kyungsoo swallow.

He knew him.

He knew Kyungsoo so well.

He knew he was angry, worried and feeling uneasy. Especially now, following the principal.

Chanyeol felt bad that he had dragged his best friend into this and he was sure to apologize later. He felt pain well up in his chest. Worse than the stinging pain from his bruises.

What if he's disappointed in me?

Kyungsoo wanted to squeeze Chanyeol's hand too, wanting to show him that it was alright.

Even thought he would make sure to scold him for that move later.

He wanted to reach out for his hand but Chanyeol was already way ahead of him, so he slowly let his hand drop to his side.

Leaving Chanyeol in sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See you in the next chapter~
> 
> SNOWWY (@snowlight_04) on Twitter!


End file.
